


Thine Evermore

by portmuffin



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, More angst, let them be happy, let them have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmuffin/pseuds/portmuffin
Summary: The gods were pitiful at the end, and the lovers’ parents too. The deep red fruit of the mulberry is the everlasting memory of these two lovers, and one urn holds the ashes of the two whom not even death could part.





	Thine Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> I got ideas for this fic from Ovid's Pyramus and Thisbe, a work from Greek literature.

            The deep red berries of the mulberry tree were as white as snow. The change in color came about strangely and sadly. The death of two young lovers was the cause.

            Hiro and Zero Two were two young lovers who lived in spaces separated by a barrier. They lived in houses so close together that one wall was common to both. Growing up thus side by side, they learned to love each other. They longed to meet in person, and marry, but their parents forbade. The one barrier and their parents’ forbiddance prevented them from their most-anticipated rendezvous. However, love cannot be forbidden. It was impossible that these two whose hearts were on fire should be kept apart.

            In the wall both houses shared there was a narrow opening. No one before had noticed it. The two lovers discovered it and through it they were able to whisper sweetly back and forth. Each of them was on the other side of the wall. The hateful wall that separated them had become their means of reaching each other. So they would talk, and as night came on and they must part, each would press on the wall kisses that could not go through to the lips on the other side.

            Every morning, when the morning dew had formed, and the sun’s rays shining brightly as the two lovers’ love, and the breeze had come to soothe and awaken the minds of people, the two would stand in front of the wall and utter words of burning love and lament their hard fate, but always in softest whispers.

            Not even the gods can prevent them from their warmest and genuine love for each other. It was the crack in the wall that allowed their love to pass through the numerous barriers that forbade them from loving each other. Having the fierce conviction of challenging their fates, the day had come when they could finally endure it no longer. They decided that that very night they would try to slip away and steal out through the city into the open country where at last they could be together in freedom. They agreed to meet under the mulberry tree, near a cool river. The plan pleased them and it seemed to them the day would never end.

            At last, the sun sank and the moon arose. In the darkness, Zero Two had crept outside so silently. In her heart permeated a strong sense of hope and excitement to meet her lover. Hiro had not come; still she waited for him on their designated place of union, her love as strong as ever.

            All of a sudden, in the dim moonlight she saw the silhouette of a lioness, whose jaws and teeth bathed in blood. It had just finished feasting on an animal, now a lifeless body, and the sight of it terrified the fair lady. The lioness was still far away for Zero Two to escape, but as she ran, her cloak fell and she left it behind. The beast came upon it on its way back to its lair, mouthing it and tearing it into shreds before disappearing into the woods.

            Not so long after, Hiro came under the tall mulberry tree illuminated in moonlight. He noticed the cloak bathed in crimson blood and the tracks of the lioness in the dust. The conclusion was inevitable. He never doubted that he knew all. Zero Two was dead. He had let his love, a tender maiden, come alone to a place full of danger, and had not been there first to protect her.

            “It is I who killed you,” he said, lifting the cloak up to the fruits of the mulberry tree. “I will follow,” he continued, “my darling.” He drew up his sword and plunged it into the side. The blood spurted up over the berries and dyed them dark red.

            Zero Two, although terrified of the lioness, was still more afraid to fail her lover. She ventured to go back to the mulberry tree, in strong hopes that the lioness fled far away and her dearest lover waiting underneath the tree. There came a rustling noise which startled her, but that didn’t prevent her from meeting her darling. In a moment, peering through the shadows, she saw what was there. It was Hiro, bathed in blood and dying. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. She kissed his cold lips and begged him to look at her, to speak to her.

            “Darling...? Darling, wake up, please. It is I, Zero Two,” she cried to him. At the sound of her name he opened his heavy eyes for one look. Her name was on his lips before death closed them.

            She saw his sword fallen from his hand and beside it her cloak stained and torn. She understood all.

            “Your own hand killed you, and your love for me too. Forgive me, my darling. I was the beast who killed you. Only death would have the power to separate us. It shall not have that power now.” She plunged into her heart the sword that was still wet with his life’s blood.

            The gods were pitiful at the end, and the lovers’ parents too. The deep red fruit of the mulberry is the everlasting memory of these two lovers, and one urn holds the ashes of the two whom not even death could part. That union could never be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> h


End file.
